Helpless
by renny tao lover
Summary: Marria has run away from her past to start a new life but it doesn't all go to plan. (Shaman King characters are a bit oc and pairings later on)
1. Default Chapter

The young girl stumbled to the door of the house she had arrived at. She reached for the doorbell, managing to push it before collapsing in a heap in front of the door. A few seconds later a young, brunette, opened the door to see the young, blonde girl lying on the floor.

"Hey, I'm gonna need some help" he shouted. Not long after a two-toned bluenette raced to the door.

"Who's she?" he asked staring at the girl.

"I don't know, I just found her. Let's bring her in." And with that the bluenette and brunette carried the girl into the house, placing her on a few cushions on the floor. The boys sat watching her, and after a while her eyes started to open, focusing on the boys.

"W...w...Where am I?" She mumbled

"Don't worry your safe" The brunette said. She sat up and swung her arms around the brown haired boys' shoulders and started to sob.

"What's wrong?" the boy asked slightly uncomfortable.

"Everyone said I was a freak 'cause I said I can see ghosts" she cried into his shoulder

"You can see ghosts?" The bluenette asked

"Yes" she said looking round at the other boy.

"So are you a shaman?" The other boy said. She nodded.

"Wow, so are we" the bluenette shouted jumping at her and hugging her.

"Really" She sniffed.

"Yer, by the way I'm Horo and that's Yoh" Horo said pointing at Yoh.

"I'm Marria or Ria for short" she said with a weak smile.

"Who's the girl Yoh?" a samurai ghost said appearing.

"That's Ria. Ria this I my guardian ghost amidamaru" Yoh said introducing Marria and his guardian ghost.

"Hi" Marria smiled.

"So are you hungry Ria?" Horo asked

"Yer, I guess" she said.

"Do you like noodles?" Trey asked

"Yer" she answered

"Noodles it is then" Trey said jumping up and walking into the kitchen.

"Can I help?" Marria said also getting up and following Horo.

"No, you're a guest. I'll do it." Horo said smiling as Yoh grabbed Ria by the waist and pulled her into the seat next to him.

"Relax, let Horo do it. So tell me about yourself. Like how old are you? Where do you originally come from? Yoh said staring dreamily into Marrias' Ruby eyes

"Well……..


	2. The truth

"Well I'm 15, original come form china but moved here after my parents split up. I've been living in Japan for the past 5 years with a friend, but people turned on me because I said that I could see ghosts and spirits. They trashed my house and set fire to it. When I got back from my job, they beat me out of the city. I was so scared that even when they stopped chasing me, I kept running. When I realised I was lost, I slowed to a walk and eventually found your house. As I couldn't go any further, I retreated here and collapsed on your porch." She finished as Trey brought over 3 bowls of noodles.

"Dig in" He said as himself and Yoh started to shovel down the noodles, with Marria taking a slow ladylike approach.

"Aren't you hungry? You barely touched your food. Come on you don't have to give the polite, butter wouldn't melt in your mouth act." Trey said with a mouth full of food. He smiled as Marria finally picked up the pace and finished not long after the boys.

"And who do you think you are?" A harsh female voice called.

"Anna, Your home" Yoh said (anime vein on forehead)

"What is she doing here at our table, eating our food" She said in the same harsh voice.

"Anna, this is Ria, give her a break" Yoh said walking up to Anna, holding up his hands in protest, only to be thrown across the room.

"Anna, she's a shaman. She's not gonna suddenly attack us" Trey said.

"That's exactly what she'll do. She's a shaman, your shaman's; the tournament is coming up, so while you're sleeping, she'll attack you and knock you out of the competition." Anna said staring at Marria.

"I wouldn't do that" Ria said tears in her eyes.

"Oh that's it. Give us the sad, defenceless act" Anna said pulling out a set of beads out of her pocket.

"You're a medium" Ria said staring at the beads in Anna's hand.

"You will fight Yoh and I will access if you can stay." Anna said dragging both Yoh and Marria outside with Trey closely following.

"I don't want to fight her Anna" Yoh whined.

"You are going to fight her and win." Anna shouted throwing both Yoh and Marria into a clearing.

"I guess, we've gotta fight Yoh. Don't hold back, because I won't" Marria shouted pulling out a long wooden sword from the case down the side of her leg and a small sword out of her pocket.

"Prepare to experience the force of 3 guardian ghosts, Yoh" She shouted.

"What?" Anna mumbled.

"Dranger, spirit unity. Dranzer into the long sword, Granity into the spirit sword, fuse and combine." She shouted as the two swords merged and created a huge glowing sword.

"Amidamaru, spirit form, into the sword."

"You ready, Yoh"

"Yep"

"Let's go" Marria shouted launching at Yoh. He dogged, as Ria swung round, her sword splitting into two. She swung at Yoh. First sword missing, second slicing into his cheek, blood spilling onto the floor. Yoh jumped back, as he swung his sword at Marria. She easily dogged, pouncing in the air and flipping back landing on her feet as she launched herself at Yoh again. He fell to the floor, losing spirit control, Marria standing over him sword at his throat.

"Get away form him, you little bitch" Anna shouted, swinging her beads and producing two spirits.

"Get her" she shouted. Marria threw her swords down and pulled out a pair of beads identical to Anna's.

"Bind them" Marria shouted as both Anna's spirits disappeared into nothingness.

"Get away form here, you freak, you nasty little bitch." Anna shouted

Tears filled Marria's eyes. She put her trembling hands to her lips and blew hard, producing a high pitched whistle, soon after a pure black horse galloped up to where Marria was standing stopping in front of her. She mounted the horse and turned in the direction of the open field.

"Run shadow, Run" she said gently squeezing her feet towards the horses belly as she took off into the night.

Tears blurred Marria's vision as she rode, the wind taking her long golden hair off her shoulders and into the warm nights wind.

Suddenly another horse came into view. Pure white with a long black mane, a young boy riding on her back. Marria squeezed a little harder, wishing shadow to go faster but the boy caught up and was now galloping alongside her. Marria looked at the boy, her face full of mystery. Her expression was cold, harsh, hateful and angry, but underneath was the faintest glimmer of hurt, sadness and dying hope.

"What's your name?" The boy said in a cold voice. She looked away tears stinging her eyes. She sniffed and looked round at her, tears threatening to fall.

"Marria or Ria for short" She said as a tear slipped down her cheek.

"Where are you staying?" He asked with the same cold voice.

"I aint got anywhere to stay. I just got kicked out of the place I was going to stay at" She mumbled. The boy sighed.

"I guess you could stay at mine. Girls like you shouldn't be out on your own. I'm Ren" He said riding off into the night with Marria following closely.

They stopped outside a huge mansion. Its windows were covered in velvet drapes. All lights were off and it seemed that no one was in. Marria followed Ren up the front path and through the front door.


End file.
